Alex's Dream Turns to Fear
by Music Freak814
Summary: Wizards of Waverly Place... grown up... enjoy...


**This is a Wizards of Waverly Place one-shot. Though it's post high school. It's based around Alex Russo as an adult, more or less. Hope you enjoy. . . This story starts September 1****st****, 2015. . . Yes, the future. . .**

**Alex's Dream Turns to Fear**

Justin Russo otherwise known as Alex's brother was the one who won the wizard competition, as he knew he would, so he kept his wizard powers, while Alex and Max lost there's.

Max became a famous magician, with lots of hard work. Alex became a famous Rock and Roll drummer. She was also the singer of the band. She formed a band and eventually married her lead guitarist and backup singer, Jeffrey kops. Alex called the band what she always wanted to. She called the band BURN. They have two more shows of the summer tour and Alex has just found out that she's pregnant. With twins. She's about four months along. But with the loose clothes she always wears no one would know the difference. She waited until marriage to lose her virginity, which is the same night she got pregnant, April 30th, 2015. The only people she told were Justin, Harper and Max. She was waiting until the right time to tell Jeff.

"Hey babe, I'm home", Alex called walking into the kitchen to grab an apple.

"In the living room", Jeff called back.

"Hey. How was your day?" Alex asked him sitting on the couch beside him.

"It was alright. What about yours?"

"It was good. I hung out with Harper today. You know my brother, Justin's, wife?"

"Oh yeah. I remember her. She's a real air head", Jeff said grumpily leaning back on the sofa.

"What the hell's you problem?" Alex asked getting off the couch.

"Nothing. I'm just tired", Jeff told her getting up and going up stairs. "Coming to bed?" He added.

"Yeah, I'll be up in a minute", Alex told him.

She went up stairs after she finished her apple. She brushed her teeth, changed into pyjamas and climbed in bed. "Ready for our final show tomorrow?" She asked Jeff.

"Yeah. You?"

"Yep. Goodnight hun", Alex said.

"Goodnight", Jeff replied. They both fell asleep in minutes.

The next morning came in a flash. Alex got up, showered and dressed before Jeff was even out of bed.

"Jeff, get up. Come on. We have a show today", Alex said trying to softly wake him up.

"Okay", he moaned rolling over.

Jeff eventually got out of bed, showered and dressed. It was now 12:00 noon and there show was at 3:00 PM. It was an early one today. They hung around the stadium for the final three away wait. They did sound check a couple of times. They rehearsed a lot so they were totally ready and finally it was 3:00 PM. Jonas Brothers were opening up for them. They were returning the favour as BURN opened up for them on there last tour. Jonas Brothers played until 4:15 PM and BURN was scheduled for 4:30 PM until 7:30 PM. Finally the show was over and everyone loved it. Jeff drove him and Alex home in the van with all of there equipment. They finally got home and it was 8:30 PM and pitch black out. They got in the house and then Jeff turned.

"Who's Gavin?"

"What?" Alex asked perplexed.

"You heard me. Who the hell is Gavin!?"

"I don't know" Alex told him.

"Don't lie to me!" Jeff yelled.

"I don't know who Gavin is. Why don't you tell me?" Alex told him. "Some guy named Gavin phoned for you a couple of days ago when you were out".

"Oh really? Well a guy named Gavin phoned for you last night. Told me he wants to give you your panties back", Jeff told her furiously.

"What the fuck?" Alex said.

"Who the fuck is Gavin!? AND DON'T FUCKIN' LIE TO ME AGAIN!" Jeff roared.

"I don't know!" Alex yelled a little frightened.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO LIE TO ME AGAIN!!!" Jeff roared punching Alex in the nose. Alex heard a big _crack_.

"What the hell is your problem Jeff?" Alex asked as she sat up on the floor.

"I warned you not to lie to me. I'm SICK of the LIE'S!"

"You've got to be high. I've _NEVER_ lied to you", Alex told him as she stood up. "You broke my nose".

"I don't care. SO? Who's Gavin?"

"I told you I don't know", Alex said again.

This earned another punch in the face. This time it was her left eye. She got a shiner in seconds.

"I can't believe you'd do this to me over nothing. I don't know the fuck face who lied to you. I gave you the best sex and you're just throwing it away in minutes", Alex said.

"I don't care. I had better yesterday", he spat at her.

"You're pathetic! You're accusing me of cheating and now you're admitting you've been cheating!" Alex yelled in his face.

"Goodnight Alex. I'm hoping you'll give up the bullshit lies by tomorrow night. You're not welcome in the room tonight. Happy sleeping", Jeff said and he went up stairs.

Alex slept on the pull out couch that night. The next day they had a show but she didn't wanna do it. When they got on stage the audience started talking about how swollen Alex's nose was and how black and swollen her eye was.

"Hello everyone. Don't worry Alex is okay. She slipped and fell down last night. Anyway on with the show", Jeff said to the audience.

After the show Alex was in her dressing room changing, but before she could put her other clothes over her bra and panties Jeff slipped in the room when she wasn't looking. He snuck up behind her and duck taped her mouth shut.

Jeff ripped Alex's bra off and started kissing, sucking and nibbling her breasts. He did that for 10 minutes straight. Alex was horrified and trying to get away. But he was to strong for her. He ripped off her panties and started feeling her up and licking inside her vagina. This no one had done to her before, and she thought it was just gross. Jeff undid his jeans and pulled them and his boxers off. He went right up to Alex's face, took the duct tape off her mouth and jammed his penis into her mouth for her to give him a blow job. She'd always refused to do this before and now he was forcing her. Regardless if she liked it he did because it felt good for his penis to be sucked off. He made her deep throat him and she gagged. He came inside her mouth and made her swallow it. He grabbed the roll of duct tape and pulled a piece off. He took his penis out of her mouth and taped her mouth again. He then shoved his penis hard and deep inside of Alex's vagina. She yelped because of the pain of it being done so roughly. He had his way with her for two hours total, then he threatened her.

"I swear to god if you tell _ANYONE_ I will do that all to you again, but much much worse. Then I'll kill you", he said as he got dressed and dressed her.

They got home late.

"So after all of that are you going to tell me who the fuck Gavin is?" He snapped locking the door behind him.

"I don't know. If I knew I would have told you last night. But I don't fucking know", Alex snapped back. "I can't believe you raped me and made me give you a disgusting blow job".

"That's the beauty of me. I can't believe you're still lying to me".

"I'm not lying!!" Alex screamed and punched Jeff in the nose. She heard his nose crack. "That's what you get!" She yelled and tried to run away.

Jeff grabbed onto her hair and ripped her back and to the ground. He started kicking her. He kicked her the hardest in the stomach. She felt a couple a her ribs break and then she felt a gush of something come out of her vagina. She looked down and the crotch of her pants was covered in blood.

"LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE! YOU STUPID MOTHER FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!!" Alex yelled dialing 911 on her cell phone behind her back. She was crying.

"What? Kicking and punching you? Get used to it bitch. The story is that you're clumsy. I love you and don't wanna lose you. So you're not telling anyone about this. The story fro tonight is you fell down the stairs". Little did Jeff know that the emergency person heard what he said and they were tracking the cell phone number so they could get there as fast as they could.

"You're not going to have me! You know what you just did? Murdered! That's what!" Alex yelled at him.

"You're not dead!. . . Yet. Keep it up, it might come to that point", Jeff informed her. Suddenly the door was kicked open and the SWAT team was there. They tackled and cuffed Jeff. An ambulance was there as well and EMS came rushing in with a gurney. They helped Alex onto it and as they rushed her out she said "I was pregnant with twins you stupid fuck". They got to the hospital in 5 minutes. They admitted Alex to a room. A doctor came in to talk to her.

"Alex I'm sorry. You've lost the babies", she told her.

"I figured that when I felt and then _seen_ the blood gush out of me", Alex snapped. "I'm sorry doctor. I'm just very upset and pissed. He never acted like that before", Alex told her.

"It's quite okay. I've gotten worse verbal punishment. I understand what you're going through".

"You do?" Alex asked.

"Yes. Twice I was pregnant. The first time with twins, just like you, and I lost them. The second time I was pregnant, that baby is now 15 years old", the doctor explained to Alex. "Again. I'm sorry. Maybe you'll find someone much better to give you children", the doctor said. "But right now we've got to get you to the OR".

"Why do I need surgery?" Alex asked nervously.

"Well all the blood was from the two placentas, but we need to get the actual babies out. Their little tiny bodies", the doctor told her as she started wheeling her bed out of the room. She was in surgery for about an hour and a half. She was put back in her room to recover.

**Alex POV**

"Alex! Where's Alex Kops?" A frantic familiar voice called for me. _I can't think of who that is. It's a guy and a girl_.

"Alex! Alex!" The voices got closer. "Found her!" the guy yelled.

**Normal POV**

Alex slowly opened her eyes.

"Alex!" Harper yelled.

"Harper?"

"Yeah Alex, it's Harper. . . and Justin. Are you okay? The doctor phoned us", Harper told her.

"Really?" Alex asked. She was still a little out of it from the pain medication.

"Yeah. Alex what happened?" Justin asked.

"Jeff".

"Jeff what?" Justin asked.

"Beat me. Killed babies", Alex managed to get out. Justin buzzed the doctor in.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah. What happened with Alex?" Justin asked.

"Who are you?" The doctor asked.

"I'm Alex's older brother Justin and this is my wife, Alex's best friend and sister-in-law, Harper", Justin told the doctor.

"Okay. Well, she was beaten pretty bad, she lost the twins. It was her husband who did it. He's in jail now, don't worry", the doctor explained.

Alex was able to leave the hospital four days later and she got her stuff and now she's living with Justin. Justin and Harper don't mind having her there in he guest room at all. After everything she went through, they were grateful at how strong she was. She was taking the loss of the babies pretty hard. She had already bonded with them, which happens to most women when they first get pregnant.

**I know this was a little bit of a sad story, but it was all I could think of. I'm not one for sad, but I was just sitting in my room one night trying to think of a new one-shot to right and this just kind of popped in to my head and it pretty much wrote itself from there. I hope this has never happened to any of my readers, and if it has I'm sorry for that. It's despicable how **_**ANYONE **_**could do that to someone they love. That's another reason I wrote this. To put awareness out there that this can happen to anyone, so please be careful. Get to know someone before you sleep with them, accept a marriage proposal or even **_**before**_** you start **_**dating**_** them. Good luck to everyone. . .**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Luv Music Freak**


End file.
